


Sweet Temptation

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also i did jumins route and BOI HOWDY, i come back 84 years later with new fandom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She soon learned that there is one thing sweeter than candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

“What is that in your mouth?”  
  
 Amber eyes slid to the figure standing in the doorway. “Hhi dear!” Voice slightly muffled from the white stick sticking out of her mouth, she pulled it out. “I’m just sucking a lollipop.” Cherry red lips curled a smile as she dangled the succulent sweet. Without waiting for a response, she popped it back into her mouth and focused her attention on the laptop on the pillow. Her legs stretched comfortably under the pillow and her toes curled inside the soft socks that she wore.  
  
“A…lollipop?” His tone just as quizzical as his raised eyebrows, Jumin walked towards his – their – bed and plopped a seat on the edge of it.  
  
 She sometimes forgot he was a bit dense on the simplest things of life.   
  
 “Well,” But hey, that’s what made him cuter than usual, “it’s basically candy, dear.” Right index finger scrolling through the pages of her new social project, she slipped out the lollipop with her left fingers. “See? It’s orange.” The delicious piece slowly swaying across his face, she then brought it back to her mouth. “I just felt like having something sweet to keep my mind awake while doing this work.” While she explained, the lollipop hadn’t entered her mouth. Instead, it hovered a few inches close, tongue instead jutted out to lick the round, wet base.  
  
 Jumin felt his saliva slipping heavily down his throat.  
  
 “I’m really excited.” She laughed; she didn’t realized. “I mean, as happy as I am that I’m having this chance of opening a new project under my name, but it’s kinda nerve-wracking too.” The warm, pink tongue slid up, then down, then the back of it lightly pressed against the candy before slipping down to the right.  
  
 Holy hell, this was killing him.  
  
 “So yep.” Completely unaware of the emotional torture she was giving him, she finally looked at her husband. “Um, oppa, are you okay?”  
  
 Her voice may have sent him to heaven many times, but it was also his source of reality. “A-Ah, what?” Quickly he snapped back to his sense, though dark eyes still casting a few sneaky peeks at the lollipop around her tongue. Face masking the perfect definition of serenity, Jumin stared into her glorious amber eyes.  
  
 She realized he was distracted.  
  
 She was just partially wrong about the distraction. “I’m sorry, oppa. I didn’t offer the lollipop to you!” Back straightened slightly, she gave the candy one last suck before wiggling it in front of him. “Do you want some? I promise you, it’s super sweet and you’re gonna love it!”  
  
 His response wasn’t immediate.  
  
 A few seconds ticked by in the bedroom. But before she could ask out of worry,  
  
 “Alright,” was all Jumin replied, his lips now curled the cheekiest of smirks she had ever seen.   
  
 Their roles were switched for it was now her turn to cock a single eyebrow.  
  
 “However,” Jumin continued, body now turned until he kneeled beside her, “I think I want to lick something sweeter.”  
  
 Shock widened her eyes. Embarrassment burned her cheeks. “O-Oh, and what’s that-?”  
  
 Again she was cut off once Jumin practically pounced like a cat and pressed a surprise, deep kiss to her lips.  
  
 “Mmph!” Amber eyes were as round as they could be. Her senses reacting quickly – frankly, she was quite proud of that – she slid the laptop to the side and plopped the lollipop to the small table beside their bed. Without so much as a struggle, she easily let Jumin push her until she plopped down into the soft mattress.  
  
 And yet, they never broke the kiss.  
  
 God, her lips were sweet. Her lips were utterly, deliciously, enticingly sweet. Eyes closed, Jumin crawled on top of her and positioned his hands on both sides her head. She tasted like orange. She tasted like warmth. Breath inhaled sharply, Jumin did all that he could not to moan once he felt her mouth willingly open for him.  
  
 Well, it was a success so far, until she deliberately arched her hips upwards and flushed her crotch right against his groin.  
  
 “God…!” Finally they broke the kiss, foreheads now rested against each other while hot, heavy air slipped through warm, wet mouths. Jumin shivered weakly at the feel of slender arms wrapping around his neck. White teeth gritted briefly, he peeked at her with one eye open.  
  
 She was ethereal. “Are you tempting me…?”  
  
 Her laughter was angelic. “You started it first…”  
  
 God, he loved her.  
  
 “Well then.” Lifting himself slightly with one elbow pressed right beside the right side of her head, Jumin nimbly unbuttoned his shirt with his right hand. “In that case,” His eyes never left hers, “you better prepare yourself.” He pressed a kiss to her smiling mouth. “Because I’m going to taste every…” And again. “…single…” And again. “…inch…” And again. “…of you.”  
  
 As much as he loved cats, Jumin soon realized that there was only one purr that could make his knees weak.  
  
 Her replies weren’t heard, instead felt by her hand playfully ruffling his short black hair until slim fingers tickled the shape of his beet red ears.  
  
 God, he loved her too much.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> han jumin is a++ will bang again


End file.
